What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{5} 625$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $5^{y} = 625$ In this case, $5^{4} = 625$, so $\log_{5} 625 = 4$.